shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 4
Predicted by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] *Raizen is seen standing in the middle of a large amount of ruins* Raizen:............................... *hiding behind a bunch of rocks, jesus burgess is scoping out raizen* Jesus:(who the hell does this guy think he is? its like hes waiting for me to attack him) Raizen: I KNOW YOUR THERE, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesus:*surprised*(how the hell does he know im here?) Raizen: IF YOU WONT COME OUT *unsheathes his sabre and holds it upside down* THEN I WILL FORCE IT ON YOU *raizen cuts the stone jesus is hiding behind in half, but jesus is not there* Razin:*stares at the empty spot*.................................. Jesus: EAT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jesus jumps out from behind raizen, while carrying a massive boulder, and throws tosses the boulder at raizen* *raizen turns his body clockwise and stabs the boulder with his upside down sabre and stops it* Jesus: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raizen: you are naive if you think this will even put a bruise on me Jesus: OH YEA? HOW BOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!! *jesus jumps up and kicks the boulder with both legs while raizen still holding the boulder with his sword* Raizen:...................................... *raizen doesnt get pushed back or anything* Raizen: i was under the impression that you were gonna do something, but i guess i heard wrong Jesus: hmp, DONT GET COCKY!!!!!!!!!! *jesus punches the boulder with force and destroys it. the boulder turns into small rocks from jesus' punch* Raizen: What was the point of that? you clearly had me at a disadvantage with my sword in the boulder. *jesus appears again behind raizen and attempts to sweep his feet, but when he kicks his leg there is no effect* Jesus: WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? *raizen again turns his body clockwise and attempts to stab jesus* Jesus:*jumping to his right* SHIT!!! *raizen turns his body counter clockwise with great speed and cuts through jesus* Jesus: GHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raizen:*sheathes his sword* It seems you were not a worthy opponent after all. Jesus:*reaching into his pocket* where is it? where the hell is it? ahhhhhhhhhhh *jesus pulls a spherical pill out of his pocket* Jesus: Thanks Doc *eats the pill* Raizen: Hmp, relying on performance enhancing pills. How low will you steep? Jesus:*gets up with his wound healed* It doesnt matter what means i use, AS LONG AS I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raizen: how disappointing, unlike you i am a true warrior.*unsheathes his sword* Now let the true battle begin Jesus:*rips his shirt apart and unveals his muscles have grown ten fold with his veins popping out* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *smashes the ground with both fists* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jesus makes a big crack in the ground just from his ground smash* Raizen: Power alone will not bring you victory Jesus: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jesus charges at raizen with force* Raizen:*gets into a stance* come, show me what powers this pill has given you Jesus: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jesus sends a powerful punch at raizen* Raizen: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *raizen blocks the punch with his swords hand guard* *both fighters clash in strength and try to force on another back with eachothers punches* Jesus/Raizen: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly, raizens hand guard breaks from jesus' punch* Raizen: how unfortunate BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jesus' punch goes through and punches raizen right in his face sending him flying into a pile of ruins* Jesus:*puts his arms in the air* WIIIIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *as the smoke clears, raizen is standing upright and staring at jesus* Jesus: RRRRRRRRRR YOU WONT GIVE UP WILL YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!! Raizen:*takes off his broken sunglasses* i told you before, i am a true warrior Jesus: DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP *charges at raizen* IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raizen:*walks towards the charging jesus* Those who wish me dead will fall, those who oppose me will fall, those who threaten me will fall,and those tarnish my pride will fall. Jesus:*cocking his fist back* SHUT THE FUCK U......................... *raizen appears behind jesus in a stance* *suddenly an erry quiet takes over the ruins* ............................................................... *jesus' bulging muscles suddenly retract and jesus falls to the ground with a cross on his chest that has blood pouring out of it* Raizen:*sheathes his sword and turns around* In the end only one stands *walks away* THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction